It'll All Be Fine
by ThePinkFireShine
Summary: OC/Castiel Story. A mixture of the classic plot elements of new girl at school, being project partners, being enemies, and a little star crossed lovers thrown in for good measure. Please Enjoy. (Rated T because I'm paranoid about future chapters x) (Italics are the main character's direct thoughts)
1. It'll All Be Fine: Chapter 1

_CH. 1_

"_I love you, Rose." I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Dave, my boyfriend of almost a year, smiling while laying next to me on the grass. We were laying in the field behind my house. The sky was a dark blue, signaling the sun had just set and stars would soon be visible. He had his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could smell the mint lingering on his breath from the gum he always seemed to be chewing. "I love you too." I said, then closed my eyes and leaned in closer to kiss him. _

ELIZABETH.

I opened my eyes and slightly jumped at hearing my first name called so loudly. "You've been asleep since before we even pulled out of the driveway. Have trouble sleeping again?" Looking in the direction that the voice came from, I see the blurred image of a person wearing too many different colors for most people, but Janice somehow could pull off. "Um, yeah.." _I must have put my stupid contact lenses in backwards.. _She grabs my backpack from the middle row of the minivan we're sitting in and hands it to me. She then says, "You must not be used to the new house. It'll help once all of your stuff is unpacked and we actually have a fridge you can look in and find food that isn't better stored in the cabinet."

Waiting with my hand on the door handle for her to finally take a breathe, I nod then open the door and begin to get out. "Wait!" I turn around and see she has green bills in her hand and holding them out to me. "Lunch money." she says smiling then continues, "the repairman is supposed to be at the house just after noon so we can have a refrigerator that actually keeps food cold, so think of foods you want so we can get them from the grocery store after school." She finally pauses again to take a breathe, smile, and finish with a "Have a great day!" I grab the bills and mumble my goodbyes as I get out of the van and walk into the school.

After going into the bathroom and flipping my contacts around so I'm actually able to see, I walk out of the door quickly so I can find my first class' room. "Watch it!" I hear a high pitched voice yell from the other side of the door. As it swings closed, I see a girl with blonde, curly hair almost to her elbows. She was almost three feet from the door, so there's no chance that I hit her. The worse I did was startle her, but if she expects an apology from me she's not getting one. I turn to walk the opposite way of her but am stopped by two other girls. "Apologize!" she says from behind me as the two girls in front look me up and down. "It's the weird eyed new girl, looks like she wears color contacts like that on purpose." I rolled my eyes. _Really? I've been here less than a week and I've already been dubbed the weird eyed new girl? __Its called__Heterochromia iridum __nothing I can do about it. _"She's that desperate for attention." the other one said. The warning bell rings which makes most of the people in the hallway move faster then they were before. Someone bumps into the girl on the right, making her stumble into the other one. This gives me an opening to break away without actually pushing them myself. I can finally start looking for my classroom.

Unfortunately, I find it seconds after the bell rings and the hallway empties of all the students. _Great, now the teacher is really gonna notice me being late. _I open the door and walk into the classroom. The teacher looks up from her desk where she's reading over papers. "You must be Elizabeth." As she speaks almost everyone in the class looks over at me. "Back to your reading." She says in a slightly annoyed voice, then begins to address me again. "Sit anywhere that there's an empty seat with a book, start reading it, then see me after class to discuss the written assignment."

Normally I'd say something like, _Nice to meet you too,_ then sit down and skim through the book. But somehow, her gray steel glasses' frames perched on the middle of her nose seemed to intensify the stern look given off by her too-tight hair-bun and a shade too light face powder made me take her more seriously then I would otherwise. I nodded and walked to the back of the classroom and sat next to the window.

An hour later the bell rang to which everyone responded by jumping out of their chairs and running out the door. I closed my copy of the book we all had been reading and stood before the teacher spoke. "You'll be taking that book with you." After I walked up to her desk, she handed me a packet of papers. "Finish reading the book tonight or tomorrow if you can, there's a report due next week on it. That packet explains your writing assignment that was previously due by the end of last semester. It counts as half of your grade and I do not curve them. The others students have been aware of it since the beginning of the year, however since the teacher that preceded me in this position did not take it quiet as seriously as was expected, everyone is greatly behind schedule so I've allowed students to choose partners. The deadline is already the week before exams so I can not extend the deadline for you. Your partner was not in class today, as usual, but I will introduce you to him after school..."

_And I thought Janice's rambling was bad, I could fall asleep right now if she wasn't staring at me like that..._

"Understand?" I took the sudden break in her speech as an opportunity to escape. I nod then make a break for the door before she can begin again. _If this is how every class is then I don't blame him for skipping! __Still,__ he better not stick me with doing all the work like Dave did whenever we were paired up as partners for our projects... _I stuff the book and papers in my backpack and head for my next class, hoping it'll be less eventful.


	2. It'll All Be Fine: Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Ah. the final bell. I finally get to go home and.. wait scratch that. I get to meet my Literature paper partner, go grocery shopping, THEN get started on the mountain of reading I have to do to catch up with the rest of the class before end of year reviews.._

Walking to the classroom to meet with the oh-so-nice teacher, I see the door to the roof, which I was told yesterday during my meeting with the principal was always locked so I shouldn't even bother trying it, swing closed. _Weird. Oh well, not my problem. _

As I walk to the classroom in which I'm supposed to meet whom I will have to collaborate with in order to get a passing grade, I see the teacher closing the door and locking it. I walk up to her slightly confused. "Um, Mrs. Channer?" She turns around and looks at me. "Elizabeth, good. At least one of you listened to me." _*__sigh* Believe me, __if I thought you wouldn't talk my ear off tomorrow for not showing up, I wouldn't be here. _"Unfortunately, it seems my request to be here has fallen on deaf ears for your classmate." _Great. He's so the type of person to stick his partner with all the work. _"Wait here, I have a suspicion of where he is." With that, she walks off in the same direction I just came from.

_How long am I supposed to wait? I have places to go..._

_and 10 minuets later I'm still standing here. Well leaning against the wall but still. _My phone buzzes in my bag. It takes a minuet to fish it out but when I do, I see a text from Janice. _Great. She's probably wondering where I am and what's taking so long. _Before I have a chance to open it, I hear steps coming towards me. "Elizabeth, this is Castiel. He will be your partner for the project." I look up and see Mrs. Channer walking towards me with someone stalking behind her with unnaturally red hair and glaring at the back of her head. "If he doesn't pull his weight, let me know." I assume she plans to stop when she gets to me but she keeps going. "If you have any questions ask me in class. I expect to know your choice tomorrow." She quickly started to walk away. I look at him and try to judge how much work I'll have to do to get him to make an effort.

As soon as she's out the door, I hear him mumble a word that rhymes with "witch", then turn to look at me. He says, "So you're the new girl huh." I blink and say the only thing I can think of, "Uh yeah," to which he smirks and says, "Your eyes are weird." To this I scoff and retort, "Coming from the person with the home dye job? Thanks." I start to walk away. "I'll pick an author and play, if you're here I'll tell you it before school tomorrow."


	3. It'll All Be Fine: Chapter 3

CH. 3

I slightly jump as the bell rings signaling first period is starting. Bodies start pouring into the classroom and filling in the empty seats. _I've been writing for an hour already? I'm not even done with the __summary__... _I turn back and finish writing the sentence that had been interrupted by the ringing bell in the hallway and stampede of students into their respective classrooms. I close my notebook, turn off my cellphone, and adjust my headband to hold my hair back further out of my face. While opening my bag to get my book out for the class, I feel my headband being pulled up, then let go to allow it to snap against the top of my head. _Ow! What the heck?! _Turning around, I see Castiel standing behind me. "I got here 10 minutes early because of you. Where were you?" he says sounding a mixture of annoyed and tired. "I've been in here for an hour, writing the summary." I retort as I take off my headband and pull my hair into a ponytail to prevent any interference again. He sits next to me and grabs my notebook off my desk. "Caveat Lector... what's that Greek?" "Latin." I reply while grabbing it back from him and putting it in my backpack. "It means?" he asks. "If you're that interested find out yourself." I say, then start reading the chapter of the book that I had left off on the night before.

All through class, I can feel Castiel staring past me and out the window. At the end of class Ms. Channer asks us to come up to her desk. "Which play have you chosen?" "Romeo and Juliet" I reply. "Everyone was trying to get by with doing that one. I made them choose other ones since there were already so many adaptions to it." Hearing this made me feel as if my heart had skipped a beat. _But __I already started writing the summary for it...if I have to start over, __this teacher will not be getting an end of the year gift from me no matter how much Janice insists. _"But since you weren't here for the lessons on modernization and rewriting of classic writings, you may use it."

Hearing this sends a wave of relief over me. _No need to panic about having to rewrite and modernize __the __possibly most__ famous love story ever...Great I just talked myself into panicking again. _"I suggest the two of you hurry if you're going to get to your next class on time." picks up the book in front of her and begins to read it, signaling our talk is over.

As I walk out of the school at the end of the day, Castiel is already sitting on the front steps. As I walk past him, he stands up and says, "So about the project-" "I already figured out that you're not gonna be much help. I can do it on my own but don't expect to get an A." "Actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to work on it today." I look at him surprised. He continues, "We can go to my apartment and-" I scoff. "What kind of a girl do you think I am." I say and start walking away, trying to think of an excuse to use to do the project on my own. He runs up beside me and quickly says "I wasn't gonna try anything!"

We stop and I'm about to agree with his suggestion when he continues while chuckling, "You're not my type at all." I glare at him and say, "I don't care if I'm your TYPE, I care about getting an A on my report card no matter who I have to deal with while working to get it." Castiel must have picked up on the extreme annoyance in my voice something I did not expect to hear, "Sorry," but then he continues at a normal level, "I'll help you on the project." I sigh, after all, there's a lot of work for one person to do, especially while trying to catch up on the work in all my other classes. "I can't today, I've got homework to do that's gonna take all night with no internet connection." "You can use the one at my apartment." I sigh and bite my lip slightly, trying to think of another reason not to go to the apartment of a guy I just met. After a few seconds, I realize the benefits outweigh the downfalls. "Alright."


End file.
